leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kindred/Taktika
Jsme již téměř připraveni vdechnout život dalšímu šampionovi League of Legends – střelci určenému pro život v džungli. Kindred se plíží od jednoho tábora ke druhému, označuje si mezi nepřátelskými šampiony své vybrané cíle a neustále nabírá na síle, pokud se mu podaří přislíbené rozsudky také vykonat. Ovšem Kindred umí smrt nejen rozdávat – dokáže ji též pozdržet. Pokud jeho spojenci narazí na příliš silné protivníky, pak ovečka – jeden ze dvou Kindredových duchů – vytvoří na několik drahocenných sekund rozsáhlou požehnanou oblast, nad níž nemají věčně hladové spáry smrti žádnou moc. Boj v džungli S většinou táborů v džungli se Kindred vypořádá velmi rychle, Vlčí běsnění totiž dává základním útokům dvojice duchů dostatečnou sílu na postupné udolání příšer. A především, díky výraznému zkrácení přebíjecí doby Tance šípů může ovečka neustále skákat z jednoho konce tábora na druhý a zasypávat svými střelami hned několik cílů najednou. Tento pohyb ovšem není jen tak pro parádu – skoky z Tance šípů rychle naplňují pasivní složku Vlčího běsnění, které zase na oplátku při přesunu z jednoho tábora do druhého zajišťuje léčení. Kindred je sice křehký, ale díky neustálému pohybu a útokům s nabitým pasivním efektem dokáže udržovat své zdraví na takové úrovni, aby mohl pokračovat v lovu. Největší výzvu představují velké příšery a právě u nich Kindred využije Rostoucí hrůzu. Tato schopnost je dost drahá, než aby ji bylo rozumné vyplýtvat na menší příšery, ovšem když ji Kindred sešle na silné a odolné nepřátele, je pak poskakování kolem nich o něco bezpečnější a po nasčítání všech potřebných stupňů jim odebere část maximálního zdraví. A jakmile Kindred vyčistí džungli, může si vzít na mušku i větší kořist. Přepady Kindredovo znamení je velice silná pomůcka, a to nejen kvůli buffu, jejž Kindredovi dává v případě skolení zvoleného cíle. Má i ohromnou psychologickou hodnotu: když na sobě protivník vidí znamení smrti, může jej to přinutit k pasivnější hře a uvolnění tlaku v lajně kvůli obavě z blížícího se přepadu. Ovšem označení oběti nijak Kindreda nenutí se do dané lajny skutečně vydat. Jelikož má tato schopnost globální dosah, může například označit nepřátelského středového lajnaře ve chvíli, kdy se skutečný přepad chystá v horní části Žlebu. Jistě, přijde o ten trvalý bonus, ale někdy je vhodnější využít Kindredův volný čas k pomoci spojencům než ke snaze zabít cíl, který stejně ví, že mu jdete po krku. Ovšem když už si na někoho udělá Kindred zálusk, jakým způsobem vlastně loví? Dobrý začátek zajistí Rostoucí hrůza, která protivníka zpomalí, takže se k němu lze přiblížit a na vhodnou pozici umístit Vlčí běsnění. Jakmile se doupě probudí k životu, nic už Kindredovi nebrání zasypat svou kořist Tancem šípů a základními útoky. Ačkoliv však ovečka i vlk zasazují tvrdé rány, nemají žádné tradiční silné omezující efekty, a tak je vhodné přepadávat především zraněné cíle nebo jít do boje dohromady se spolubojovníky, kteří dokážou soupeře znehybnit. Kindred by měl také neustále po očku sledovat nepřátelskou džungli, protože na rozdíl od šampionů, které si pro Kindredovo znamení vybírají přímo duchové, na nepřátelské tábory za řekou se znamení smrti umisťuje zcela náhodně. Kindred označené cíle nevidí, ale jelikož se na nich nachází znamení, je to jasný signál, že tábor alespoň žije. Zde přijde ke slovu Kindredova mazanost: informace o živém táboře mu sděluje, kde nepřátelský džungler není, případně kam možná zrovna míří, takže si může podle toho naplánovat přepad nebo trasu v džungli. Znamení vidí i nepřátelský protivník, který se tedy musí rychle rozhodnout, zda označený tábor zlikviduje a připraví tak Kindreda o pasivní zvýšení atributů, nebo pomůže spolubojovníkům s přepadem. Toto dilema není snadné: když zvolí druhou možnost a nachází se v lajně daleko od označeného tábora, naservíruje tak Kindredovi extra atributy na stříbrném podnose. Může ale také k označenému buffu nastražit totem, držet se poblíž v křoví a vpadnout pak Kindredovi do zad, pokud by se rozhodl daný tábor sklidit. Kindred sice umí být nebezpečný, ale mnozí džungleři specializující se na duely jej slupnou jako malinu. Šarvátky Oveččina záštita dokáže při správném načasování zcela změnit průběh boje. Může zabránit smrti epické příšery (a třeba z nepřátel vylákat i předčasné použití schopnosti Udeřit), a pokud to zrovna s Kindredovým týmem vypadá nahnutě, může jej udržet naživu dost dlouho na to, aby se protivníci ocitli v naprosto stejné situaci. Tato schopnost je také dokonalou pomůckou při provádění výpadů pod věže. Chrání totiž pouze životy živých tvorů, což věže v žádném případě nejsou. Díky Oveččině záštitě se Kindredův tým často nezalekne ani přesily při ničení budov – stačí schopnost seslat v pravou chvíli a dokončit dílo zkázy. Také léčivý efekt lze využít několika různými způsoby. Zaměřujte jej na přední řadu, pokud se protivníci chtějí vlámat do vaší základny, nebo jej načasujte přesně tak, aby váš tým ještě mohl bleskově zlikvidovat zbývající nešťastníky, kteří se snažili ochránit svou ke zkáze odsouzenou obranu. Týmové boje V plnohodnotných týmových bojích se Kindred cítí nejlépe za přední linií, kde poskakuje v oblasti Vlčího běsnění, sesílá jeden Tanec šípů za druhým a zaměřuje Rostoucí hrůzu na protivníky, kteří se probijí týmovým krunýřem k jeho křehkým vnitřním orgánům. Pokud má Kindredův tým navrch, měl by si Oveččinu záštitu šetřit pro své spolubojovníky, již soupeřům způsobují největší poškození. Ovšem jestliže prohrává, může s její pomocí ochránit celý tým. Pár drahocenných sekund nesmrtelnosti může na bojišti vytvořit rovnováhu sil, jelikož klíčoví hráči obou celků se pak budou potácet na pokraji smrti. A jakmile působení ultimátky skončí, životy poskytnuté Oveččinou záštitou zase rychle zmizí během oněch několika brutálních okamžiků, jež budou nevyhnutelně následovat. Synergie Tipy Když hraješ jako Kindred * Když se budeš mezi útoky během džunglování pohybovat okolo, vyhneš se poškození a z Vlčího běsnění také vytěžíš větší léčivý účinek. * Lov, po kterém půjdeš, si pečlivě vybírej. Klíčem k úspěchu je získat jich v průběhu hry hodně. * Nevstupuj do velkého týmového boje jako první. Počkej až na zahájení ze strany tvých spoluhráčů. Když je tvým protivníkem Kindred * Kindred je velice zranitelný - vyvíjej na něj velký tlak, aby musel hrát opatrně. * Likviduj hony, které si vlk aktivuje na táborech v džungli, čímž Kindredovi snížíš nárůst poškození. * Když Kindred používá Oveččinu záštitu, žádný ze šampiónů nemůže zemřít. Doporučené předměty Úvodní Základní Útočné Obranné Kategorie:Taktika Kategorie:Šampióni